Never say never
by UneSelenator
Summary: Loki à des idées pas très sage disons qu'il à de grands projets pour Tony, pas sûre que ce dernier soit d'accord mais ça il s'en fout Loki... Ou presque... Rated M pour les scène explicite et le langage mais bon moi même j'ai que 15 ans donc voilà quoi... Ironfrost
1. Chapter 1 : memories

00:00.

Il était là, regardant par la fenêtre lui, ses cheveux d'ébène, ses yeux verts, sa peaux pâle, ses fines lèvres... Tony aurait presque pu trouver ça beau si ça n'était pas... LOKI ! Le putain de Loki ! Pepper était partie, elle l'avait quitté depuis 2 mois ils étaient toujours des amis très proche mais elle ne vivait plus avec lui. Et depuis ce temps là il s'était tout doucement remit de ses émotions, il s'était débarrassé de ses cauchemar et comme par hasard au moment où il n'a plus peur il faut que le p'tit enculée père de toutes ses angoisses se pointe chez lui comme si de rien n'était ! Non mais ses Asgardiens alors ! Aucun respect ! Mais bon c'était Tony Stark quoi ! Et même en cas de crise comme avoir un criminel de guerre extraterrestre totalement déglingué qui selon un des autres hommes les plus intelligent au monde n'est "pas tout seul dans sa tête". Et bien même dans ses moments la Tony Stark se devait de rester Tony Stark tout simplement parce qu'il était TONY STARK. Enfin bref il essaya de paraître décontracté ce qu'il n'était pas du tout.

- Hum dit corne de bouc ? Tu t'es pas trompé d'endroit la ? C'est pas la ta cellule à ce que je sache. Engagea Stark.

- Bonjour Stark. Répondit Loki.

- Euh ouais salut, moi aussi j'suis pas très content de te revoir mais que veux tu c'est la vie... Dit ta peine était si courte que ça sérieux ? Nan parce que je sais que papa maman et point break t'aime mais est ce qu'ils savent combien de dégâts t'a fait ici ? Demanda Tony.

- Tony, Tony, Tony... Ne me dit pas que tu ne savaient pas que je m'échapperais ? Sérieusement ? Tu est considéré comme l'un des hommes les plus intelligent de cette planète et tu veux me faire croire cela ? Ou alors est tu naïf à ce point ? Demanda Loki.

- Je ne suis pas naïf mais je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi fort. Répondit Stark.

- Il ne faut jamais me sous estimer Stark, jamais.

- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais. Zut maintenant j'ai cette foutue chanson dans la tête.

- Pourquoi parle tu de chanson Stark ? Demanda Loki étonné du changement de situation.

- Oh, je n'aime pas beaucoup ce chanteur non plus il me vole des conquête potentiel mais son ex était vraiment belle comment elle s'appelle déjà ? Ah oui Selena Gomez ! C'est ça, tu la connais peut être elle a joué une sorcière manipulatrice et narcissique qui passe son temps à gâcher la vie de son frère mais qui au fond l'adore, un peu comme toi quoi... Dit Tony.

- Je ne suis pas narcissique et je n'aime pas cet imbécile de grosse brute que vous appelez mon frère ! Siffla Loki.

{Zut il est énervé mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris de parler du personnage que Gomez joue moi ? Ah oui Justin Bieber c'est vrai lui et sa chanson stupide} pensa Tony.

- Hum oui enfin bref, on peut savoir pourquoi tes venu ici petit prince ? Parce que j'aimerais bien dormir moi. Dit Stark.

-Oh... Loki ronronna en montant sur le lit, on parle enfin sérieusement...

Ce dernier monta à califourchon sur Tony qui était encore dans son lit.

-Euh tu fais quoi la au juste ?

Loki lui caressa le visage avant de répondre :

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas...

- Euh j'ai quelques hypothèses mais pour l'instant je suis trop occupé à me demander si tout cela est vrai ou pas, et puis j'espère aussi que mes hypothèses sont fausses...

- Eh bien si tu veux tout savoir, je suis venu te violer mais tu peux être consentant si tu veux j'avoue que ça me faciliterait la tâche. Dit Loki d'un ton neutre.

- Euh oui mais non, et euh... Attend est ce que tu viens de me demander si j'avais envie d'être consentant ou pas pendant que tu me viol comme si tu me demandais si je voulais aller manger une crêpe avec toi ou pas ?! T'es totalement taré ?!

Une gifle s'abattit sur le visage de Tony puis Loki dit :

- Je te le demande comme j'en ai envie, ne me manque pas de respect, à partir d'aujourd'hui je suis ton maître à qui tu dois respect et adoration.

- Euh ouais, nan, euh désolé mais je suis pas sm moi, le fetichisme tout ça très peu pour moi. Répondit Tony essayant de se dégager de l'emprise du prince mais qui n'arriva même pas à le faire bouger d'un poil.

- Ne t'en fais pas moi non plus je ne suis pas sm, mais c'est comme ça tu étais fait pour obéir et à jamais tu te prosternera. Affirma Loki d'un ton et d'un air supérieur.

- Desolé Lolo mais c'est pas dans mes projets, JARVIS ?

Rien ne se passa. Tony réessaya :

- JARVIS ? JAR' ?

- C'est inutile Stark ton "Jarvis" et tes amis ne sont pas joignable tu est seul, maintenant à genoux.

Tony n'eu pas le temps de répondre qu'il fût jeté par terre et mis à genoux.

- Tu est beaucoup plus beau comme ça. Affirma Loki avant d'enlever totalement ses vêtements d'un claquement de doigts comme Josephine l'ange gardien. Tony lui n'osais pas bouger il était bien trop terrorisé par l'homme nu en face de lui qui semblait réfléchir. Ce qui n'était pas bon signe enfin au point où il en est hein.

- Déshabille toi, dit alors Loki, lève toi et déshabille toi lentement.

- Va bien enculer ton père.

Loki rit puis répondit :

- Mon père est mort je l'ai tué et puis de toute manière je comptais plutôt t'enculer toi. Maintenant déshabille toi. Tony n'eut pas d'autre choix que de s'exécuter il se déshabilla donc pendant qu'un sourire pervers naissait sur les lèvres de Loki.

- C'est bien, tu vois ce n'était pas si difficile, maintenant suce moi, et... Loki rit, un rire de sadique, Avale tout mon amour.

Non pitié pas ça tout ce que vous voulez mais pas ça.

- Pourquoi moi ? Il y a d'autres personnes intéressantes à violer, comme Megan Fox, Adriana Lima encore... Hey nan pitié mmmkjj jjujop. Il termina sa phrase par ses mots incompréhensible car l'appareil génital de Loki venais d'être enfoncé entièrement dans sa bouche.

- Et n'oublie pas avale tout mon amour j'aime ça.

Loki jouit Tony eut un haut le coeur mais il avala tout.

Loki la tête en arrière nageant dans le bonheur, allongea Tony sur le dos puis s'arrêta le regarda et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues c'était pas lui qui avait fait ça non, non pas qu'il tienne à Stark mais il n'était pas un monstre à ce point si ? Non lui l'enfant gentil qui ne faisait que quelques farces comment était ce arrivé ? C'était lui qui se faisait violer d'habitude il savait à quel point ça pouvait briser quelqu'un et là il faisait subir cette chose affreuse à un homme ? Cette abomination digne d'un monstre ? Cette technique de lâche et de frustré ? Non ce n'était pas lui qui avait fait ça...

- Je suis pas un monstre... dit Loki avant de s'éloigner choqué de lui même et de disparaître en effaçant la mémoire de Tony grâce à ses pouvoirs.

10:37

Tony se réveilla sans se douter de quoi que ce soit avant d'aller petit déjeuner en chantant "never say never" de Justin Bieber pour une raison qui lui échappait totalement.

" J'plains la race humaine le viol est propre à l'homme quel autre animal peut faire l'amour avec de la haine" maska (sexion d'assaut)

Note de l'auteur : Ne me tuez ps'il vous plaît moi aussi je croyais qu'il allait le violer, mais non parce que les violeurs sont des saloperies de monstres marqué à vie et que je l'aime trop mon Loki mesquine. 'Fin bref si t'as aimé pitié laisse une review et je te jure que je t'épouse direct ( 'fin dans 3 ans parce que j'ai que 15 ans moi). Sinon désolée pour l'orthographe j'ai toujours eu un problème avec ça une fois en 5eme j'ai eu MOINS cinq sur vingt mais bon ma meilleure amie à côté de moi avait eu moins treize mais c'est pas de sa faute elle est blonde bref sinon pour le titre j'ai grave hésité entre never say never et I'm not a monster.

Bref bisous et s'il vous plaît laissez des review je vous aimes.

Sarah.


	2. Chapter 2 : the color of blood

Réponse aux reviews :

Guest : Merci pour tes conseils, pas besoin de Word maintenant j'ai une beta, euh sinon je me declare non coupable de plagiat j'ai pas lu lesson from a god mais j'irais voir. Sinon oui c'est normal que y avait beaucoup de fautes j'ai écrit cette fic la nuit fatigué et tout.

Lola : merci Lola et merci pour ta review de ma fic spring breakers.

Pink Cherry: je t'epouse quand tu veux et merci.

"I will neveeeeer say neveeeeer I will fight I will fight till foreveeeeeer make it right whenever you knock me down I will not stay on the ground... STOP ! Tony TU FAIS QUOI LA ?! Tu chante du Bieber ? Il manquerait plus que tu mettes une mini jupe, une perruque, et que tu ailles à l'école parler de ses news.  
Nan mais sérieux, il t'arrive quoi la ? Bon mettons les choses au clair ! T'as fait quoi hier bordel de merde ? Hein t'as été à un concert de Justin ? IMPOSSIBLE ! T'étais bourré ? Nan je me rappelle encore des choses quand je suis bourré quand même.

Bon il y a plusieurs possibilités,

possibilité numéro 1 :

J'ai consommé des substances illicites.

Possibilité numéro 2 : Je me suis endormi comme une pierre et j'ai rêvé de cette stupide chanson.

Et possibilité numéro 3 : Justin Bieber s'est transformé en marabout fou, est venu me rentrer sa chanson dans la tête puis à effacé ma mémoire SAUF cette chanson et est parti comme si de rien n'était.

Non en fait j'opterais plutôt pour les substances illicite vu ce que je raconte (d'ailleurs c'est moi ou je parle tout seul ?), ah si Pepper était la... Elle saurait elle, elle savait toujours tout..." Malheureusement, elle avait quitté Tony à cause de ça, à cause d'une de ses soirées ou il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il faisait... Et puis c'était pas sa faute il y avait cette métisse la, elle l'appelait et lui il était bourré, shooté, 'fin tout c'que vous voulez et Pepper l'a vu ( en même temps quand on s'appelle Tony Stark, tout le monde nous voit...); Et Pepper... elle avait pleuré Pepper parce qu'elle en avait marre d'être la seule responsable alors elle était étaient toujours ami, ils s'appelaient souvent, mais elle était partie. Perdu dans ses pensées, Tony n'avais pas remarqué qu'il s'était déjà écoulé une demie heure, oh et puis merde il n'avait rien à faire de toute façon...

10:37 du côté de Loki...

Il voyageait entre les mondes. Et la,actuellement, il était dans le monde où il s'était fait violer la première fois... Comment avait il osé reproduire un tel geste ? Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas été jusqu'au bout, on peut voler, tuer, mentir, ou même torturer mais pas violer, ne JAMAIS violer " Il ne faut jamais dire jamais".  
Il avança et s'approcha d'une sorte de maison, c'était une architecture différente de celle d'Asgard et de celle de la terre, ce n'était pas très beau, ça faisait vieux, ça faisait peur. Loki entra dans la maison il y trouva un homme en fin de vie qui semblait malade et priait pour se faire pardonner ses péchés.  
Un homme qui demandait pardon à Dieu ,pardon pour tout. C'est une bonne chose, mais Loki ne comptait pas en rester la, il s'assit sur la chaise qui se tenait juste à côté du vieil homme. L'homme tourna la tête il fût surpris de voir qui se tenait à côté de lui.

- Loki ? Dit l'homme surpris.

Loki observait sa dague attentivement, elle était tellement belle.

- Oh vous vous rappelez de moi ? Je suis flatté... Je n'étais qu'un enfant à l'époque...qu'un pauvre enfant, je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendais... On dit par ici que vous essayez de retarder votre mort le plus possible, et que pensiez- vous ? Que vous êtes âgé alors je n'oserais pas vous toucher ? Au contraire ça me fait beaucoup plus plaisir de vous tuer maintenant lorsque vous êtes mal lorsque vous n'avez plus rien, lorsque vous voulez le plus vivre...

La peur se lisait sur le visage de l'homme d'autant plus qu'il connaissait la puissance de Loki. Celui-ci, n'avait rien à voir avec le Loki qu'il avait violé, avec l'enfant dont il avait abusé... C'était un autre homme un géant des glaces, un combattant, et un grand sorcier. Loki rit, puis il sourit de ce grand sourire, il était heureux.

- Maintenant vous êtes vulnérable, mais j'aurais pu vous tuer bien avant, vous n'êtes rien pour moi, vous êtes tellement faible, s'en est pathétique.

- S'il vous plaît, Loki, ayez pitié je ne savais pas ce que je faisais, c'était avant, c'est du passé non ? Ayez pitié. L'homme pleurait et Loki admirait non sans aucune jouissance le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.

- Oh oui c'est du passé... comme votre vie dans quelques instants, mais ne vous en faites pas, je vais le faire lentement, je prendrais mon temps pour plus de plaisir, exactement comme vous, dit Loki d'une voix calme et chaude.

-Noooon pitié, pitié, l'homme hurlait à la mort, ce qui faisait plaisir à Loki, lire la peur dans son visage, lui faire ressentir ce qu'il lui avait fait sentir, c'était tellement bon.

- C'est l'histoire d'un petit garçon qui se baladait tranquillement dans les mondes, dit Loki ,en traçant des lignes avec sa dague sur le visage de l'autre homme, faisant couler le sang, et ce garçon fut emporté par un vieil homme frustré sexuellement. Et ce vieux fou s'est alors déshabillé.Tout en parlant, Loki arrachait maintenant la peau des joues de l'homme.

- AAAAAH, NOOOON, PITIÉ PRINCE LOKI, NOOOOOON, hurlait l'autre homme.

- Et vous savez ce qu'il a fait ? Il a violé le pauvre enfant.

-NOOOOON !

Loki découpa les lèvres de l'homme pendant que celui ci agonisait, puis il enfonça l'arme dans son coeur.

Taché de sang, le prince laissa l'homme dans sa position allongé par terre mais avant de partir il termina son histoire.

- Après cela, le jeune garçon grandit, mais ce que le vieux fou ne savais pas, c'était que ce garçon était un prince... prince d'Asgard plus précisément. Et qu'il savait donc se battre, que si il le voulait,il pouvait même détruire la planète où l'homme vivait mais ça aurait été trop simple, il fallait quelque chose de plus mauvais et que cet homme paye pour son crime... Il rit et s'en alla.

15:30 Loki réfléchissait était-ce une bonne idée de débarquer chez Tony ce soir ? Il le désirait certes plus que tout, mais l'aimait il ? Et quel goût avait l'amour ? Il n'en savait rien. Alors il décida que ce serait bien de voir Tony ce soir. (pas pour le violer bien sûr).

15:30 chez Tony,

" Bon JARVIS, je t'en prie explique moi pourquoi tu n'as plus la vidéo de ce que je faisais hier ?"

"Je n'étais pas connecté monsieur. "

"Et pourquoi n'étais tu pas connecté JARVIS ?" Demanda Tony sur un ton exaspéré.

"Je ne sais pas monsieur."

"Très bien donc c'est un sabotage, mais qui ? C'est très minutieux, tes caméras ne l'ont même pas vu, et tout le courant s'est coupé, le seul que je connaisse capable de faire ça est Loki, mais c'est impossible il est dans sa cellule à Asgard. Dis moi JAR', que faisait Justin Bieber hier soir ?".

"S'il y a un problème il y a une solution, si il n'y a pas de solution il n'y a pas de problème" Bob Marley.

Note de l'auteur: Ok donc normalement il devait pas y avoir de suite pour cette fic, mais grâce à LoKili il y en a une, d'ailleurs merci à elle pour tout ses conseils et merci à elle d'être ma beta.

Ensuite cheeeers belieber ne vous en faites pas je n'ai rien contre vous, ni contre Justin, et pour ceux qui le pensent non je ne suis pas belieber mais les selenators sont les amis des beliebers nan ?

Euh sinon hors sujet mais vous avez vu le dernier clip de miley ? La chanson est juste trop bien.

Bref si vous avez aimé review please je réponds à tout

Kiss


	3. Chapter 3 : So adorable

Réponses aux reviews :

Amy : merci Amy t'es trop chou !

22:30 chez Tony,

" Bon ! J'en ai marre de chercher qui à bloquer les caméra, si ça se trouve c'est moi et je ne m'en souviens plus... Bref, JARVIS j'vais à la douche, tu peux me mettre un film comme expendables ou un truc comme ça s'il te plaît ? Merci !"

22:30 Chez Loki,

Il se demandait si il allait aller voir Tony ou pas, oui bien sûr il avait dit qu'il irait mais ce n'es pas si facile en fait... Surtout avec Loki qui se posait des questions comme :"Que va penser Stark ? Dois-je tout lui dire ? Que dois-je lui dire exactement ? Et si j'étais amoureux, je ferais mieux de l'oublier maintenant non ? M'aimera t-il lui qui aime les femmes ? Pourrais-je supporter le poids d'un sentiment comme l'amour ? Suis-je réellement amoureux de lui ou est-ce seulement un désir charnel ? Que faire y aller et prendre un risque ou rester ici et regretter ?"

Il irait, car une chose est sûre : Loki Laufeyson est amoureux du risque et déteste avoir à regretter quelque chose.

23:00 Chez Tony,

" JARVIS, j'ai finis ma douche tu m'a mis expendables ?" Tony attendit mais il n'eut pas de réponse.

"JARVIIIIIIIIIIS ?! T'es la ou pas ? JARVIS ?" aucune réponse, il descendit alors dans le salon et...

-Loki ?

-Stark.

- Tu... Tu... balbutia Tony

-Je ?

-Comment a tu fais pour venir ici ?

- Étrange, tes questions sont différentes... Dit Loki plus pour lui même qu'autre chose.

- Différentes de quoi ? Demanda Tony qui comprenait de moins en moins ce qu'il se passait.

- De l'autre fois répondit Loki calmement.

- Mais de quelle autre fois parle tu ? Ah non attend laisse moi deviner, c'était toi hier soir hein ?C'est à cause de toi que je ne me souvenais plus de rien ? Et c'est toi qui a arrêté les caméras de surveillance de JARVIS c'est ça n'est ce pas ?

- Exactement Stark, félicitations tu à tout trouvé tout seul comme un grand. Répondit Loki.

- Ok, d'accord, maintenant j'aimerais savoir ce que tu fout la, t'as pas d'autres choses à faire comme par exemple trouver une planète ou tu pourras te cacher parce que lorsque ta famille apprendra que tu as fait une fugue ça va barder j'te le dis mon p'tit gars...

- Pense tu... Je ne suis pas stupide Stark, il y a un double de moi dans ma cellule à Asgard et actuellement, nous sommes invisible aux yeux de tous, je ne voulais pas prendre le risque qu'Heimdall nous voit.

- Très bien mais ça ne me dit pas pourquoi t'es la.

- Je me suis dit que tu aimerais savoir ce qu'il s'est passé hier, je me trompe ?

- Nan, nan... euh si !oui! Oui, j'veux savoir hum assied toi.

Les deux hommes prirent place sur le canapé jusqu'à ce que Loki réengage la conversation :

- Donc tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

- Oui ! Répondit Tony dans un souffle comme si c'était la chose qu'il attendait depuis des années.

- Et bien tu ne sauras pas.

- Quoi ? Tu t'fous d'ma gueule la avoue !

- Non, mais je n'ai aucunement envie que tu sache cela.

- Mais pourquoi ? J'veux dire tu ne m'a à priori pas tué. Alors qu'as tu fait ? Tu as tué dgens que j'aime ou quoi ?

- Non personne n'est mort Stark.

- Alors quoi ? C'est quoi que tu ne veux pas me dire ?

- Mais rien justement, il ne s'est absolument rien passé hier soir, Tony c'est justement pour ça que je suis ici.

- Quoi tu veux me tuer c'est ça ?

- Te tuer ? Non, ça n'est pas pour cette raison que je suis ici.

- Alors pourquoi est tu ici putains de merde ?! S'énerva Tony.

- Parce que... parce que... je... c'est pas ma faute... faut pas m'en vouloir... je... je ne voulais pas... c'est juste que c'est pas moi qui décide... c'est naturel... je... je crois...

Loki parlais et affichait une mine d'enfant et Tony trouva ça juste adorable, c'était ça le gros problème qu'il avait avec Loki, il le trouvais tellement beau, adorable, délicieux... Tony se savait bisexuel mais il ne pensais pas retomber amoureux de si tôt... Enfin on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était vraiment amoureux mais la, tout de suite, actuellement, il aurait tout donner pour prendre Loki dans ses bras et embrasser ses jolies lèvres tellement il était adorable.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui est naturel ? Je ne comprend pas ?

Loki tourna la tête vers Tony mais cette fois il n'affichait pas le visage d'un enfant innocent mais plutôt celui d'un homme traumatisé.

- Je...je ne voulais pas...c'était juste, trop tentant et je... je suis pas aussi mauvais que ça.

Ce furent les dernières paroles que Tony entendit de Loki ce soir la car à peine avait il terminer sa phrase qu'il disparu laissant Tony seul sur le canapé.

- Alors ça, c'était bizarre ! Dit Tony pour lui même lorsque Loki fût partit, puis il partit se coucher un peu déçu de la tournure qu'avait pris cette discussion parce que quand même, il fallait bien avouer que Loki était sexy...

- Quoi ? Loki ?! Sexy ? Mais depuis quand je trouve Loki sexy moi hein ? Je... je ferais mieux de me coucher tout de suite...

"Good boys are nice... don't go for the bad ones" Vanessa Hudgens

Aloooors ? Vous avez aimé ? Revieeeew


	4. Chapter 4 : The End

04:00 Du matin chez Tony,

- Putains on peut plus dormir tranquille !Dit Stark réveillé par un bruit.

- Stark, dit Loki qui s'était assis sur son lit, j'ai... quelques choses à te dire. Voilà, je... Je t'aime, c'est pas de ma faute je ne voulais pas mais ne t'en fais pas tu ne me verra plus l'amour est un sentiment bien trop... Compliqué et inutile pour moi donc jvais te laisser la, m'en aller et tu ne me reverra plus car c'est bien trop dur je... au revoir Stark. Dit Loki avant d'embrasser tendrement les lèvres de Tony puis de s'en aller laissant un Tony confus seul.

"L'amour c'est tellement bon que ça fait mal, comment ils font les gens..." Miley Cyrus LOL USA

Bref voilà quoi j'avais pas d'inspiration et c'est la fin d'ma fic, ouais je suis pas fière mais bon voilà quoi bisous


End file.
